Cita
by AlaskWinter
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que una cita aunque ya este planeada nunca sale como son.


_**Cita**_

* * *

 _ **Hi, este es el primer One Shot que publico aquí, y más que nada es un regalo para un amigo que me ha ayudado con algunas ideas, Así que espero que te guste, y sea de tu agrado: "Darkkness666".**_

 _ **¡A leer! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Estación de Jefatura, ZPD**_

 _Con los reportes del caso ya acabado, mire hacia el reloj de la pared faltaba una media hora para nuestra salida. Pero al voltear hacia donde se sentaba mi compañera, o mi mejor amiga no había regresado desde que el jefe Bogo la llamo, rogando por los dioses que no se trataba de nada malo, porque en veces me pasaba un poco de las bromas_

 _Mientras la esperaba coloque mis pies sobre mi escritorio, y acomode mi cabeza en la silla recargada revisando mis mensajes si es que es imbécil de Finnick se le ocurría mandarme un mensaje a última hora le gustaba ayudarlo en cualquier momento, ¡Pero! siempre lo mandaba en ratos inoportunos como esa vez que casi le confesaba a cierta coneja mis sentimientos…. ¡Ese idiota me había llamado solo para pedirme dinero! Claro somos como hermanos pero no ese día….con todo mi valor puesto se fue abajo. "Ese día andaba como humor de perros"._

 _Escuche la puerta abrirse…._

— ¿Qué paso Zanahorias? —Pregunte. Judy levanto su rostro ante una sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios

—Pues el jefe me pidió que debo tomar mis vacaciones, —Reí entre dientes si no la conociera no le gustaba para nada tomar días libres. Era un coneja vivida en puro trabajo, y trabajo

—Oficial Hopps no toda la vida es trabajar…

—Y no tienes que repetirme lo mismo….lo sé —me contesto, y luego se volteó a darme la espalda

 _Odio que me den la espalda lo aborrezco, me baje de la silla giratoria la voltee con los ojos fijos ante los de ella tenía bien grabada cada expresión de es coneja: La nariz como la movía, las cejas, las orejas cada movimiento sin duda era tierna, me guarde ese comentario no iba decirle así era obvio que quería seguir viviendo._

— ¿No extrañas a tu familia, y ver a tus doscientos hermanos? — le comente tratando levantar sus ánimos

— Amo a mi familia Nick, pero cuando voy nomas intentan más que buscarme pareja…Yo sé que algún día tengo que hacer mi vida con una pareja, casarme, y tener hijos…pero todavía no… es tan difícil entender —contesto al darme la cara

Ante ese comentario era más que claro ella no quería atarse a nadie por el momento. Le indique una sonrisa a pesar que el fondo me quebraba en pedazos, no quería tener estos sentimientos guardados pero no un buen momento tal vez en futuro. Pero aun así mi invitación seguía a pie después de todo.

—Yo si te entiendo Zanahorias, y que te parece si vamos a cenar fuera de Zootopia, ¿Aceptas la invitación? —forme una sonrisa esperando la respuesta de la coneja

Me dio un leve golpe en el codo la vi asistir — ¡Por supuesto torpe zorro! —exclamo con radiante sonrisa

Juro por los dioses que me moría por robarle un beso...

— ¿Hay que ir con elegancia? — me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza

—Para nada Hopps, solo lleva ropa cómoda —le guiñe el ojo, y recogí sobre el escritorio el informe del caso, y salí del cubículo para entregarlo al jefe.

 _Una media hora más tarde salimos de la estación de policía y subimos a la patrulla le dije a Nick que cuanto me dejara a mi depa volvería a dejar la patrulla en la jefatura, bueno yo tenía el permiso para tenerla pero no esta vez sino ese zorro la usaría. Para eso tenemos pies para caminar._

 _Me dejo en la puerta de mi Depa nos despedimos como siempre lo vi caminar llegando a la escalera y bajo. Yo entre adentro de haber cerrado bajo seguro la puerta…._

 _Porque dije eso, bueno es la verdad mis padres no hacer más que hacer buscarme pareja, pero no quiero que sea ningún conejo sino ese estúpido zorro no se en que momento me fui enamorando del sin darme cuenta. Pero tenía que dejar esos sentimientos fuera, y la simple razón era: "Un depredador con una presa no va funcionar". Me repetí a mí misma_

 _Agarre mis orejas de lo avergonzada que me sentía que pensaría mis padres de mí que me vieran de pareja con un zorro. Pero hay en veces que pienso no importa lo que digan, o hablen los demás... ¡Argh! me sentía más confundida. Deje de pensar en eso abriendo el cajón sacando un cambio de ropa lo extendí en la cama. Mientras yo me iba dar una ducha porque sentía el sudor que rosaba mi pelaje por completo._

 _De haberme duchado me sentía fresca y energética enserio que necesitaba del agua con eso que anduvimos en Plaza Square ahí era un calor infernal, camine por el pasillo y entre nuevamente a mi depa bajo llave me puse una blusa de manga corta rosa pastel que de lado caía en mi hombro, y unos jeans ajustados grises pase la secadora a mi pelaje y mis orejas para que más rápido se secaran…_

…. ¡Zanahorias! —Nick grito del otro lado la puerta, camine y le quite el seguro. Nick me dio una mirada esperando que si estaba lista

— ¿Dejaste la patrulla en la estación?

—Cariño esas palabras me ofenden

Ahí estaba ese sarcasmo de ese zorro astuto aun así deje escapar una risa burlona

—Te conozco torpe zorro, en fin ¿A dónde vamos a ir a cenar?

—Iremos al Rain Forest —respondió.

Sin duda siempre pensaba ir ahí, hasta pensaría que ese zorro me leyera la mente…

—Me agrada la idea —afirme, y tome mi bolso de haber guardado mi teléfono, y mi cartera colgando en mi hombro

 _Salimos de mi depa y tomamos un taxi de ahí tomaríamos luego el teleférico que no llevaría directo a Rain Forest. Nunca teníamos ese silencio siempre había conversaciones de risas solo nosotros nos entendíamos. Pero los demás mamíferos no._

 _Llegamos a los Teleféricos y nos subimos no había prestado atención a la ropa que traía era la hawaiana con sus jeans marrón, "¿Acaso tenía un guardarropa con las mismas playeras?" no quería decirle nada porque si lo tomaba mal, o se ofendía así que preferí guardarme ese comentario yo misma._

 _El atardecer cayó frente a nosotros dando un toque escénico al cielo teñido de color anaranjado, y rojizo entre las borregadas nubes. La lluvia artificial se hacía presente, era más que claro que íbamos a llegar. Y lo fue bajamos del teleférico yo iba de lado de Nick aun si saber a dónde iríamos a cenar._

Me percate que nos detuvimos…

—Es aquí —me dijo

 _Yo moví mi cabeza en ambos lados observando el lugar eso que no entrabamos pero el restaurant se llamaba: "Rain Forest". Para empezar no tiene el nombre tan feo, espero que no sea un bar, o de esos restaurantes que venden platillo para depredadores._

 _Entramos adentro y nos recibió una zorra que llevaba una carta en la mano, yo levante mi rostro al ver a él. Pero esa típica sonrisa tan socarrona colgaba en sus labios, cualquier zorra caerán a sus brazos…_

— ¿Ya tienen reservación? —Pregunto la vulpina a él

—Lo hice en la mañana cariño

 _Esas palabras, ese coqueteo que usaba me ponía los pelos de punta a mí, me sentía celosa. Observe a la zorra se reía, y note un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas de pelaje café. Nos indicó la mesa…._

—Estaría mejor una mesa de afuera

—Muy bien —asistió la zorra, y salimos por la parte trasera había mesas disponibles pero me quede hipnotizada al cielo ante la presencia de la luna, y las estrellas que parpadeaban como cándeles de luceros esa noche era hermosa.

— ¿Pelusa? — me llamo Nick

Salí del trance de la luna y tome asiento y frente a mi estaba el no dejaba de regalarme esa sonrisa astuta como siempre. A retomar nuestras conversaciones fuimos interrumpidos por la vulpina, y pensé: "¿Es enserio ella será nuestra mesera?" —Pensé entre regañadientes

Nos dejó la carta del menú, y notaba que no le apartaba la vista a él.

— ¿Tiene especialidad de ensalada de verduras para mi amiga? — le pregunto a la zorra

—Sí —contesto sonriendo

—En ese caso, yo pediré un filete de pescado, oh y jugo de moras — levanto su rostro me fijo la vista en mi —Pides lo que quieras Judy

Hojee la carta del menú sin despejar mi vista —Yo quiero una ensalada, y de beber un jugo de zanahorias —, cerré la carta del menú se la entregue a la vulpina y la tomo de buena manera me indico una sonrisa forzada, pero en cambio a mi compañero fue lo contrario le guiño el ojo. Nick le regreso la sonrisa. Vi a la zorra alejarse de nuestra mesa….era más que obvio a ella le gustaba.

Y nuevamente volví a sentir esa desagradable de acidez que rosaba por mi garganta estaba celosa, y la vez me sentía patética era algo normal que si le gustara no lo culparía ella era bonita y su pelaje tan brillante sin duda lo era…podría decir serían la pareja perfecta.

— ¿Es bonita, no? —Le pregunte fingiendo una sonrisa

—Lo es

 _No quería hacer la otra pregunta porque si la decía se me rompería el corazón de saber la verdad, y no quiero eso pero tenía que sacarme de dudas…_

 _Era una zorra muy linda, y bonita pero los zorros somos conocidos que solo nos enamoramos una vez, y somos fieles a tener nuestra pareja. Pero nunca creí o pensé enamorarme de una coneja es algo imposible. Como no fui un maldito conejo…no ganaba nadaba maldecirme a mí mismo. Suspire. Recordé ese tiempo que estaba en soledad solo en oscuridad nadie creía en los zorros ni confiaban por eso nunca dejen que me hirieran, pero llega esa coneja y cambia mi vida en un giro._

 _Para mi esa torpe coneja esa la luz de mi camino la amaba como si nada, no me importaba lo que demás pensarán, o me juzgaran de mi al diablo con eso. Sentía que mi corazón iba salir de mi pecho de lo rápido que latía… pero cada vez que intentaba me ganaba mi cobardía, uno una vez que si tuve el valor pero las cosas no salieron como yo quería, ahora no había una barrera que me detuviera solo necesitaba el valor necesario._

—Les he traído su cena — hablo la vulpina, y salí de mis pensamientos le indique una sonrisa —, gracias —agradecí

Ella dibujo una sonrisa, y se retiró amablemente. Escuche un chillido de parte de la coneja disfrutaba la cena

— ¿Te gusto? —Cuestione sonriendo entre dientes

—¡Este delicioso!

Tome el cubierto del tenedor y agarre un pedazo del pescado le ofrecí a mi compañera

— ¿Oficial Hopps quiere probarlo? —ofrecí un pedazo de pescado, y alce la ceja

— ¡Mella! Soy una coneja, nuestro metabolismo no puede digerir esos alimentos nuestra cadena alimenticia se basa en verduras — explico. Yo deje escapar una risa burlona y le di un sorbo a mi jugo de moras —Por cierto hay algo que quiero saber…— observe que jugaba con sus dedos y no dejaba sonreír a la vez….

—Soy tu mejor amigo Pelusa, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras

— ¿Te gusta la zorra? — me pregunto, yo abrí loso ojos en plato, ella esta celosa, me hacía sentir una inmensa alegría por dentro pero no puedo saber ciertamente si lo es.

— ¿Estas celosa Zanahorias? —lo solté

— ¡Oh por dios no Nick! Solo porque te pregunte eso piensas, que yo estoy celosa...

Si quiero averiguar un poco necesito usar mis tácticas de zorro

—En ese caso si la oficial Hopps no está celosa, ahorita que nos traiga la cuenta, y le pediré una cita a ella….

—Me alegro por ti torpe zorro

—De…

—Ahora que lo veo por eso me trajiste aquí para que conociera tu nueva conquista, si era por ese lado te hubieras ahorrado me habías dicho para conocerla no tratar de disimular…pero me llevo la sorpresa aquí mismo… y no pienses que son celos pero me hacer saber que tu confías en mí….

Me pase mis manos a mi rostro del pelaje con mis orejas caídas —A ver Hopps en primera yo no te traje aquí para que conocieras una aventura mía, sino yo te traje porque a mi agrada pasar el tiempo contigo conversando nuestra momentos tanto del trabajo, como en las salidas de amigos, ¡Y claro que confío en ti, y no solo eso pongo mi vida en riesgo ante la tuya!... no pienses que por ser zorro esta nuestro instintito sino porque…..—apreté los labios, y trague grueso —Te quiero, no un te quiero como compañeros de trabajo, y de amigos…sino porque te quiero de una forma tan distinta en veces, que yo traté de negarme a este sentimiento pero era inútil así que fui aceptando… y para orejas lo que voy a decir me sacar lo más cursi…

— ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

Esto no puedo estar pasándome a mí justo contaba con el valor para confesarle mis sentimientos a esa torpe coneja, y llega la mesera en importuno momento… exhale, y respire profundamente no quería usar mi mal humor de perros contra ella no se lo merecía y menos una dama.

—No hace falta nada…. y gracias — le indique una sonrisa forzada entre dientes, y la vi retirarse con amabilidad

— ¿N- Nick?

Me hablo y donde quedo todo ese valor que tenía hace unos 5 minutos se fue a la basura

—No es nada importante Pelusa — me sentí mal conmigo mismo por darle esa repuesta no tenía el valor ahora, y mi cobardía volvió a ganarme

—Respeto lo que dije hace rato, lo siento no debí decirte lo que pensé de ti….

Me masajee la sien, y la mire —No tiene porque Zanahorias, es mejor que pida la cuenta, y no quiero ponerte en riesgo en la noche y menos aquí Rain Forest

—Si tiene razón —bajo de un salto la silla, y con las orejas caídas saco su teléfono para verificar la hora

 _Estaba de espaldas, acabo de arruinar la cena con ella y todo por mi cobardía… baje de la silla entramos adentro y pague la cuenta ni siquiera pedimos el postre. Ya íbamos de salida del restaurant escuche que me hablaban le hice señas a zanahorias que esperara afuera. No se negó en nada y salió por la puerta._

 _Voltee se trataba de la mesera que me hablaba_

—Me preguntaba ¿Si te gustaría salir alguna vez? —Me preguntó, yo no tenía claridad en pensar, le indique una sonrisa que lo pensaría, y me entregó un papel doblado a la mitad lo abrí me había notado su número telefónico. Yo solo agradecí por el servicio, y me salí de restaurant

— ¿Esta bien? —Escuche la voz de Zanahorias —. Estoy bien —, sonreí a pesar que por dentro me sentía terrible por acabar así nuestra velada en las fueras de Zootopia, y solo por mi cambio de actitud repentina. Ella no tenía la culpa. Me culpaba yo mismo por la forma de actuar.

 _Nos regresamos a los teleféricos, y durante el trayecto fue silencioso en lo que llegamos a Zootopia, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Desvíe mi mirada a Zanahorias parecía tan decaída se notaba en las orejas caídas que pasaba sobre sus hombros._

—Lo siento Nick, no tiene la culpa de nada, — su voz sonó quebrada como un hilo a punto de romperse. —No tiene por qué sentirte así cola de algodón — la atraje, y la abrace poniendo mi cabeza encima la de ella. —No tengo razón para comportarme así contigo, somos los mejores amigos, y el mejor equipo sin duda….

 _Me aparte un poco de ella sin desprender mis brazos contra la cintura de la coneja trate de mirar a través de sus ojos amatistas tan apagados a pesar, y aun así no dejaba de brillar como dos luceros radiante bajo esa oscura noche— ¡No Zanahorias, y quítate de esa cabeza tuya la culpabilidad! —Exclamé, y pensé un poco las palabras correctas, y abrí para boca para hablar de nuevo — porque no la tienes, aquí el que debe sentirse peor soy yo por querer acabar la velada sin ninguna razón._

La mire que trataba de hablar pero no pronunciaba ninguna palabras me desviaba la mirada, la tome de la barbilla la hice que volteara a verme de nuevo

— ¿Y esa razón era? —Me preguntó, yo trague grueso sentí mis nervios volver

 _Yo suspire, y exhale no era un buen lugar para decirle cuanto la amaba, pero teníamos la luna, y las estrellas que brillaban bajo la oscura noche dando un toque….."¿Mmm?" no soy muy abierto a decir palabras románticas he tenido aventuras con zorras pero nunca llegue enamorarme a fondo como lo era hasta hoy esa torpe coneja me ha robado el corazón, y no supe en que momento..._

…¿N- Nick?

Moví mis orejas no me di cuenta que quede sumido en mis propios pensamientos

—Que te quiero…

 _Escuche el celular de la coneja que sonaba esto no podría ser peor de las tragedias…."La vida me odia". Mientras la escuchaba hablar muy alegre con sus padres así que apoye mis brazos sobre el barandal del teleférico contemplando la luna_

—Oh lo siento —se disculpó, yo porque tendría que enojarme por eso si era su familia

—Zanahorias es tu familia, y quiere saber tu seguridad pero estando conmigo a mi lado no te pasara nada —guiñe el ojo

Me abrazo de lado y me indico una adorable sonrisa sin duda verla tan feliz me contagiaba esa felicidad a mí.

— ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película en mi depa, o en la tuya? —sugirió

—La mía, no quiero escuchar a tus vecinos gritando tonterías, lo siento Pelusa no sé cómo puede vivir así —aclaré

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a vivir ese ritmo de vida, entonces ¿Con palomitas, y refresco?

 _Yo asistí con la cabeza jamás me negaría a una invitación, y menos ahora que el imbécil de mi arruine la velada esa noche. Llegamos la noche no cabía duda que aún era joven, y fuimos directo a nuestro apartamento ya tendría otra oportunidad para decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos ya el tiempo lo dirá…ojala no sea tarde….¡Ojala! me dije a mi mismo…._


End file.
